The Sea's Lament
by KawaiiJuice
Summary: Heero's gone and Relena wants him back more than ever. . . *short, angsty fic, with a weird twist* Okay, I just figured out only 14% of everyone is reviewing. . .REVIEW, PEOPLE!!
1. Default Chapter Title

The Sea's Lament  
  
AN: Angst, not very good. By the way: it is my first actual attempt at writing this kind of story. But please R/R anyways . . .tell me if I should continue . . .   
Disclaimer: In case you didn't already figure this out: I do not own Gundam Wing! Though if I did there would be A LOT more Lemon!!!  
~*~Kawaii~*~   
  
  
Relena peered into the velvety sky. The waves crashed against the rocks sending sea spray into the wind and misting her pale skin, mingling with tears. It was so cold, so lonely by herself. She couldn't stand it anymore . . .   
He left her. The reality of it was far too agonizing for her to accept . . .she shouldn't have to face that. It was erroneous. Feeling as though her existence had no significance any longer she sighed, seemingly evoking a bitter gust. The sea was spiting in her face: laughing at her. 'He'll never love you!' were the words the wind carried on its potent lips. The black balustrade was drenched and icy beneath her quivering hands as she grasped it and descended to her knees, trying not to weep. An insubordinate tear splashed the damp stone floor.   
  
God, why? Why did it have to be this way? She loved him! Didn't he see that? Was Heero not gifted to vision love . . .possibly it was something he just couldn't seize, something that was outside his reaches. Nevertheless, it couldn't be. Heero had proven he could love . . .verified that he was competent of compassion. "WHY DOES HE HAVE TO PUSH ME AWAY?!?" Relena bawled at the sea. It was almost as if the waves heard her howl, at that instant a mammoth sheet of water clashed against the stone blockade, soaking her clothes. Livid with rage and frustration, she slammed the glass door on her way inside, shattering one of the little windowpanes at the apex. She turned as the ocean sprayed her with the salty mist again, stinging her eyes and making her cry more.   
  
"Heero . . ." she rasped, her tone scarcely audible. One last gaze at the lightening on the horizon made her realize what had diminished . . .her justification to live . . .  
The cold knife was sweet release to her tortured soul. The steel blade ran across her fingertips . . .for some reason that brought a flash of refuge. It would be over soon. What was too dire: that she wouldn't get to gaze upon Heero again. Or run her fingers through his hair. Or stroke his muscular chest, crying out his name.   
'Someday' she thought. Someday they'd be together. 'Maybe . . .' she though, looking up through the skylight into the twilight ' . . .maybe somewhere, some place . . .we already are . . .' She held the blade to her neck, entirely prepared to end her life.   
  
Out of space he came, like a phantom of the shadows. The knife clattered against the tile floor as it slipped from her damp fingers.   
He was soaked to the bone, and silently outlined in the doorway. Relena could see every muscle, every curve and ridge of his powerful body. The gasp that had built up inside became fixed in her throat. He caught her when her knees went weak, shielding her from sinking to the wintry floor. Instead he pulled her onto firm footing, then tilted her face upward and kissed her, almost vehemently. There was a love there; a passion that burned within him that Relena was oblivious to the reality of. The sea met her eyes as she briefly opened them, glaring into the darkened fingers of water, bathed in moonlight, battering against the door. A secret smile crossed her face. His tongue slipped past her lips, and she moaned into his mouth, he sucked the salty water off her face, hair, and neck and she pulled him into a tight embrace. Relena's wet chemise clung to his body resembling tentacles around a damned victim. In this game Relena was the huntress. She was impatient, tired, and had just stepped too close to ending her existence to consent to Heero taking over . . .it was her time . . .and plus, he still had to recompense for all the lingering he pushed her to . . .  
  
Heero Yuy was going to be taught a lesson. Relena was happy to see him; hell she was euphoric, conversely that didn't even begin to repay Relena for his leaving her. Twisted ideas plagued her mind; though she appeared to boast a vast quantity of sweetness and chastity she knew how to play rough. He knew as well; and that he shouldn't have left her. Her job now was certifying he never walked again, and because Heero recognized he was immoral for doing it he accepted the "punishment". 'I'll take it like a man and with dignity' he though '. . .well, as much dignity as I can have when a superficially innocent, chaste girl dresses up in black leather with spikes . . .' he smiled, but that rapidly ebbed as her insipid hand reached into a drawer and emerged clutching a leather whip . . .  
  
AN: I'll have to say the ending was my favorite part . . .I like the whole leather whip thing . . .**smiles manically** I want a leather whip **pouts** I could rule the world (or at any rate my boyfriend . . .) If I get good reviews I'll probably make the sequel a Lemon (if you ask for more, I'm not going to unless you guys like it . . .there was some famous quote about what the people want that would come in handy right now . . .).  
~*~Kawaii Juice~*~  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Sea's Lament   
Part 2: The Castigation  
  
  
AN: The return of the long awaited (sort of) continuation to The Sea's Lament! Well, its been a week and a half and you guys asked for more (by the way I want to thank you for all the wonderful reviews I got from the populace!) so after a week of my mom being RIGHT THERE every-god-damned-where I go I finally found an opportunity to type it while she is out of the house (thanks to my little sister Wren for helping me out there!). I would also like to thank Travis and Basil for the Icy Hot idea (contrary to popular belief I did NOT bite Saba's idea, I started writing this before I read the War fics). Now . . .without further haste . . .  
  
THE DISCLAIMER!   
  
I do not own Gundam Wing. If you think I do, then I suggest you get some help.   
  
AND . . .THE SOLE PURPOSE OF MY WASTING AN HOUR OF MY SUNDAY . . .THE SEA'S LAMENT (PART TWO!)  
  
  
"Heero," Relena said in her most innocent voice; swinging her leg over his stomach and mounting him, like a Harley. Her hand still clutched the leather whip. "Are you going to stay with me this time?" she asked. He nodded, his icy blue eyes piercing her warm (if not maniacal) gaze. "Fine." She replied. Still, that didn't pardon him . . .he still had to be taught a lesson . . .  
Fumbling with the buttons of his soaking shirt, she fathomed what she could possibly do to get her retribution . . .there was always making him wait. That might work; she knew he was hard, she could feel his erection pressing against her. 'Hmmm . . .I have a better idea' she notioned, peeling the shirt off of his tan skin. Turning to face her back toward him, she began to unzip his drenched khaki pants; when that was done she pulled them off of him and moved her lissome fingers down his boxers. A moan escaped from his mouth as she massaged and stroked his toughened member. She stopped, turned, and glared at him, a disturbed look hovering about her face. The wind howled outside, sending torrents of rain hammering against the windowpanes. Her hand mover away from him and she stood up, and snapped the whip just above his face.   
"Did I ask you to make a sound . . .?!?" she spat wrathfully. "To utter a single syllable?" he shook his head. "If I hear so much as a sigh. . ." she pointed to the discarded knife on the kitchen floor. ". . .I'll fix it so you never moan again!" Heero gulped as Relena smiled amiably. She strode off later returning with several miscellaneous items. Pointing to the bedroom and giving Heero a fierce look she went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.   
'Damn . . .' Heero thought sitting on the edge of the bed. She emerged wearing a leather dominatrix outfit, and a smile. Heero's black boxers were soaked with a surge of wetness as he saw her. She nudged him down onto the bed and dumped all the things she collected onto the floor next to it except a lot of bulky rope, a blindfold and gag, and a bottle of Sake. Before tying his limbs to the bedpost and gagging him she poured a large amount of Sake down his throat and hers. Heero definitely didn't like being pushed around, but Relena knew all the right games to play, subsequently before long he was wrapped around her finger; like a string.   
  
~*~And the plot thickens~*~  
  
'Don't moan . . .DON'T MOAN!' Heero's thoughts become more and more frantic as she sucked his hot and hard shaft; finally, though stifled by the gag a huge whimper of ecstasy escaped him. Relena was too preoccupied to hear it, but another; louder one began to build up in his throat.   
'Keep it together, Yuy!' he told himself, he was going to lose it; he couldn't take it any more. Her tongue moved faster and faster over him, filling her mouth with his salty liquid, and then she stopped, he heard her panting someplace over him and her footsteps as she left the room. A few minutes soon after he heard her enter again, and something thick, cold and wet spilled over his chest, thighs and cock. Relena began to lick the brownie mix (***an: DON'T ASK! You don't want to know the story behind the brownie mix . . .major inside joke alert! Laugh it up Bazzy! ***) off slowly, starting with his thighs and skipping up to his chest before beginning to pay any notice to his erection. Slowly, she began to clean that; the pleasure was too much for Heero to take, a mental war was going on inside of him . . .  
'Just moan already! You can't hold it in any longer!' said part of him.  
'NO! Yes I can!' his mind echoed in reply  
'Give it up already . . .how bad can she possibly do?'  
'NO! Think of something else . . .sandwiches, baseball, rim jobs . . .NO! Heero, you BAKA! STOP THINKING ABOUT SEX OR YOU ARE GOING TO-' his thoughts were interrupted as the loud groan escaped from his slightly parted lips. Relena abruptly stopped and drew the blindfold away from his eyes; the expression he saw on her face was incensed, if not faintly insane.   
"Didn't I tell you . . .?" she began, shaking her head, causing locks of blonde hair to cascade over her shoulders sexily, and then she reached down next to the bed and pulled up a small tube of Icy Hot. A cold sweat broke out on the perfect soldier's forehead, he tried to thrash about, but the ropes that tied him were too thick for even his power . . .  
"No!" he importuned, flinching in fruitless endeavors to move away from her hand, which drew nearer and nearer: en route for his hardness.   
"Isn't this what you want . . .?" Relena said, her voice teeming with whimsical laughs amid pseudo-chastity. Frantically, he shook his brown-tressed head, but she pretended as though she hadn't seen and compressed the tube a diminutive total, so that a few drops saturated the tip. Heero's face twisted in pain, he barely distinguished Relena toss back her head, sending her flaxen hair flying. She cracked the whip once more, a stinging rush swept through his side where it impacted, however that was nothing contrasted to the pain of the Icy Hot.   
"What do you want?" she demanded.  
"You!" he muttered frenetically, just inches away from his face; Relena's position was close enough to heed him.   
"What?" she stipulated, anxiously, wanting for him to REALLY beseech for her leniency.  
"I WANT YOU!" howled Heero, the pain slowly cultivated within him.  
"WHO?" Relena persisted, no clemency for Heero tonight . . .  
"I WANT YOU, RELENA PEACECRAFT!" his raucous voice reverberated throughout the room, corresponding with the resonance of the thunder that detonated stridently.   
"Good." She whispered, leaning over and licking his cheek. "That is what I thought . . ." finally contented, she removed the leather top and slid the black, matching panties off her tight ass and down her legs, kicking them away with her feet.   
That was where Relena went wrong . . .  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
AN: YEAY!!! I would like to thank everyone (again) for the excellent reviews, and everyone (especially John) who inspired me to write this (some inspiration . . .). Please tell me if I should continue, I'm having doubts! Your comments and suggestions are VERY esteemed!  
~*~Kawaii~*~  
  



End file.
